Date in the Rain
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Mai couldn't hate the rain anymore, or how it had ruined their original plans for their date. Being here in Katsuki's arms was more than worth it.


_**I have this cross-posted on A03 and then realized I never posted it here. Just a little cute one-shot with Katsuki and his s/o going on a date...in the rain.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gloomy. That was the best way to describe the day.

Hazel eyes stared out the doors of her balcony, watching as the heavy rain pelted the ground. Thick grey clouds rolled lazily across the sky. Lightening flashed, illuminating the darkness that lingered outside. Well, this was just great. There went her date.

Her mood plummeted, turning as gloomy as the weather outside. It was rare that her boyfriend agreed to these kinds of things and now, there went her day out with him. It wasn't that her boyfriend didn't pay attention to her or give her typical boyfriend things. He was just not…typical.

She loved him though. Just the way he was.

She turned away from looking out her window when a loud knock sounded on the door to her dorm room. Already knowing who it was, she walked over and opened it to find her ash blond boyfriend standing there. Her eyes raked over him, he was wearing his favorite black shirt with that white skull on it. Loose black pants adorned his legs. Her eyes rose to meet his own red orbs.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" His gruff voice broke her from her staring. Her lips pulled down into a frown, head tilting in confusion.

"It's raining Katsuki." Was her simple reply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world?

"So? We have a fucking date, don't we? Some stupid ass rain isn't gonna change that." When she still just stood there, his lips curled into a sneer as his clicked his tongue and moved to enter her room. Pushing his girlfriend into her room and towards her closet. "You've got 5 minutes to put some damn clothes on, or you can forget about this whole fucking thing Mai."

Mai let a small smile grace her lips as Katsuki plopped down in the chair by her desk. He turned his back to her as she opened her closet and rummaged through her clothes. Did she have clothes for rainy weather? Pushing through them, she could hear Katsuki grumbling getting louder behind her.

"Will you just pi-."

"Found it!" Mai said triumphantly as she pulled out a long-sleeved blue sweater she had been looking for. Bakugo was glaring at her back, for taking so long and interrupting him. His eyes went wide, and he hastily spun around when she started to pull her current shirt over her head.

"Dumbass." He sputtered, eye twitching as his cheeks lit up. He seen more skin on her just now than was necessary.

Mai, oblivious to her boyfriend's frustration, pulled the sweater over her head. She peaked behind her to make sure Katsuki wasn't looking before she slipped her shorts off and pulled her jeans over her legs. Her brows rose at seeing his tense shoulders, his angry muttering barely audible.

His body froze when warm hands ran over his shoulders before coming around his body and resting lightly against his chest. Mai let her head rest slightly against his as she breathed in his scent, the smell of spice and smoke feeling her senses.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, his head moving to the side, so he could glare at her. Mai just gave him a smile and quick peck on his cheek before she pulled away to go hunt for her rainboots. Katsuki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Mai pull her socks and boots on.

"The park is out of the question. Do you have anything in mind to do now?" She asked as she grabbed her umbrella and jacket, slipping it on over her sweater.

"This was your idea. Do whatever the hell you want." Katsuki scowled and opened the door to Mai's room, steering the brown-haired girl out the door and towards the stairs. Mai looked Katsuki over, frowning at the fact that he didn't have a jacket or anything.

A few other classmates were hanging around the common room as they came down. Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka were playing a board game with Todoroki and Hagakure. Kirishima and Sero were playing a video game, both yelling at the other for cheating.

"Mai-chan! Are yall going out in that weather?" Uraraka's question drew everyone's attention to the only couple of class 1-A. "I heard it's just going to get worse. It's not very safe."

Mai gave her friend a smile as Bakugo produced a jacket out of nowhere. "Don't worry. A little water never bothered me." She winked for affect. Her quirk was water based after all.

"Himura-san." Midoriya was frowning, but a scalding look from Katsuki had them all shutting up.

"Mind your own fucking business." Mai flashed them a smile and grabbed her boyfriends' hand, tugging him out the door. Her umbrella opened, her hand tugging Katsuki close to her so he was also protected from the rain. "Stupid fucking nosy extras."

Mai just chuckled and huddled closer to Katsuki. Said boy just glanced down at her, his red eyes glowing with irritation. His arm came up to wrap around her shoulder though, showing that even though their classmates pissed him off; he was still gonna be civil with the date.

Even though the city was being drown in this deluge. People were still bustling along the streets. Mai and Katsuki walked down the streets, staying clear of the puddles that splashed at them when cars came barreling by. Mai's quirk saving them from being drenched on numerous occasions. She had her provisional license to be able to use her quirk, so she didn't have any fear of getting into trouble. She hoped, seeing as how no real pro was near them to even use her quirk in public.

A delicious scent wafted towards the pair, making Mai come to realization of how hungry she was. She bounced on the balls of her feet, her eyes lighting up as she smiled. Her finger pointed towards the restaurant up ahead. Katsuki just sighed and led her towards the front doors.

After satisfying their hunger, Katsuki had his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked down the sidewalk. The rain had stopped whilst they were eating, so Mai's umbrella was tucked under her arm. Katsuki's red eyes slid over to the shorter girl next to him. She was talking animatedly about something she used to do as child.

Katsuki and Mai had been dating for over a year now. Having went to middle together and then applying at UA. He heard the whispers from their classmate. All asking her how she could put up with someone like him. He was rude, loud, had a foul mouth and wasn't afraid to tell you how it was. Yet, Mai had just smiled and told them they didn't see what she did.

She took all his anger and irritation, every curse word and insult. Mai would just give him that little smile of hers, her eyes twinkling. What did he ever do to deserve her? His pride would never let him admit it, but he knew he's put her through hell. Yet, she was still there. Never waning in her care for him, never leaving him. She was his biggest supporter, always cheering him on.

"Katsuki?" Her soft voice drew his attention back down, her big hazel eyes were gazing at him with such adoration and- was that love? His eyes narrowed at her expression, why did she always look at him like that? "I asked if you wanted to go check out that new video game store?"

The feeling in his chest tightened, warmth spreading throughout his body. This girl, what was she? Some kind of enchantress who cast a smell on him? Her fingers came up to graze the side of his face and Katsuki's scowl loosened as he gazed down at her. Crimson locked onto hazel.

"You're annoying as hell." Even though it sounded like an insult, his usual malice and condescending attitude wasn't there. His eyes had softened, his face relaxed. It wasn't a countenance Mai had seen on his face regularly. She could count the occasions on one hand.

The grin that stretched across Mai's face looked painful as she beamed up at him. Her hand came out to pull his from his pocket and then she was tugging him down the street towards the new destination she had in mind.

…

They were on their way back towards UA when lightening flashed across the sky, the resounding boom of thunder caused Mai to jump. Katsuki clicked his tongue at her but pulled her closer as the sky's opened and the rain fell with a vengeance. Her umbrella was slowly losing the battle with staying up from the force.

Katsuki glowered as his eyes raked the area. They were passing near a child's park, a small gazebo off to one side. With his arm around her shoulders, it was easy for him to pull her towards the safety of dryness. Her umbrella ripped and in moments they were drenched.

Mai stumbled after Katsuki as they made it under the protection of gazebo's awning. Her body shook from the chill that set in. She grimaced at her ruined umbrella and let it fall into the trash bin a few feet away. Droplets of water rolled down her face and neck, and she reached up to try and pull some of the water from her clothes and hair.

Once she succeeded in extracting enough water from her person, so she wasn't soaking. Mai turned her attention to Katsuki. He had his back to her as he gazed out at the park. No doubt cursing the rain or her for not canceling the date.

"Katsuki?" She said his name hesitantly. Slowly, he turned his head enough to look back at her. His ash blond hair was sticking to his face in places, water dripping from his locks and onto the concrete below. "I can dry you some." She raised her hands and moved towards him, she took him turning his body around as her answer to continue.

Reaching up, her hands lightly touched his hair and pulled back, her fingers flexing as the water followed her movements. The ball between her hands grew as she moved them down his body, pulling more water out of his clothes as she went. Once he was no longer dripping and the ball of water was the size of a tennis ball, she expertly tossed it out to splatter on the ground.

"There, all done." Mai let her eyes travel back up to see Katsuki frowning at her. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he hands lifted to touch her arms and she found herself being pushed back until her back met the smooth marble behind her.

Blinking, her face started to heat up as Katsuki placed his arm above her head on the marble beam, bringing himself closer to her. The look in his eyes, caused a shiver to run down her spine at the intensity he was staring at her. His usual scowl or sneer was gone, although his brows were drawn slightly together.

"I don't understand why you're still fucking with me. After everything I've put you through." Mai's eyes widened at his statement. Katsuki Bakugo was not one to share his feelings, or even know how to properly get them across. Yet, here he was. "You're so damn annoying, always in my fucking business and never leaving me alone."

Mai stayed quiet, her lips were threatening to lift into a smile and she lost the battle as a small giggle escaped her. Katsuki's relaxed face quickly turned into a scorching glare as he moved to lean away from her. Mai's hands lifted to stop him, cupping his face gently in her hands, as she leaned up slightly to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Katsuki." Mai whispered as she pulled away from him. Her hazel eyes sparkling, the blush on her cheeks standing out against her pale skin. No matter how many times she kissed him, it still gave her butterflies.

"Tch, shitty girl." Katsuki placed his other hand on the side of her face and tilted her head back up as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Mai's arms wrapped around his neck as the arm above her head slipped to enclose around her waist and bring her closer to his warmth.

Mai couldn't hate the rain anymore, or how it had ruined their original plans for their date. Being here in Katsuki's arms was more than worth it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
